


gotta earn it

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Alpha" Steve, "Omega" Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky, Dirty Talk, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, rough-housing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Bucky is being a tease while they are out and about and Steve is about ready to put him in his place. Bucky has no problems with this course of action...





	gotta earn it

**Author's Note:**

> And another bingo square bites the dust! I present to you my "roughhousing" square :)

“Fuck, what has gotten into you tonight?” Steve groaned. He pulled Bucky in tighter so there wasn’t an iota of space between them as they continued to dance. “And don’t say ‘nothing yet’.”

Though ‘dance’ wasn’t probably the correct word for what they were doing at that point.

Bucky snorted in amusement. His head fell forward to rest on Steve’s shoulder, hips still moving sinuously into Steve. “Taking away all the fun answers,” he muttered before he turned and began pressing his lips to Steve’s neck. The low bass of the music made it hard to hear but Steve could still pick out Bucky’s voice amongst the throbbing beat. “Besides I was gonna say, I don’t know what you mean. Can’t a guy dance with his fella without the third degree?”

Now it was Steve’s turn to laugh. “I don’t think this qualifies as dancing anymore, Buck.” He used his hands (which had been insistently placed on Bucky’s hips by their owner almost immediately when they’d come onto the dance floor) he pulled Bucky forward into a grind to illustrate his point. Steve felt rather than heard Bucky gasp.

“Oh like we’re the only ones,” Bucky argued, running his hands from Steve’s shoulders down to cup his ass. 

Steve had to give him that one. Everyone on the dancefloor was practically fucking at this point between the how late it was getting and how drunk everyone was. He and Bucky weren’t drunk, they’d each only had two drinks each, but they couldn’t help but get swept up in the decadent atmosphere. Then there was Bucky’s usual lack of shame which didn’t help considering how Bucky was essentially dry humping him in public.

Not that Steve was exactly complaining.

“I’ll give you that,” Steve admitted, ducking down to briefly kiss Bucky behind the ear. He breathed in the smell of Bucky’s cologne which did nothing to help cool him off. “But maybe we should calm down. When we get home…”

“Mmmhmm but home is so far away,” Bucky groaned. He whirled so Steve found himself back to front with Bucky, Bucky’s ass grinding against his groin. 

Steve shivered and it took every ounce of control to keep his own hips in check. They were _still in public_. His hands clamped down tightly on Bucky’s hips and pulled him back around, control slipping for a moment as he leaned in to kiss him.

“Damn it, Buck, you’re driving me crazy,” Steve murmured against Bucky’s lips. One more kiss, this time a bit less appropriate for a crowded club. “Come on, let’s go home.”

There was a flash of impish defiance in Bucky’s eyes when he pulled back. “What if I’m not done dancing? What if I’m perfectly cozy here?,” Bucky said, grinding against Steve so sinfully, it was just about enough to make Steve cry. “Why should we leave now?”

“Because you’re being a goddamn tease. That’s why,” Steve growled, sanity finally snapping under the constant assault on his senses. When Bucky only laughed, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and continued to move against him, Steve grabbed him tightly and forced him to be still. “Now do I have to drag you out of here or what?”

To Steve’s surprise, Bucky shuddered. He looked up with lust blown eyes and panted, “Yeah, maybe you will.”

“Wait...what?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and slid his hands around to Steve’s front, his hands trailing down to hook on Steve’s belt buckle. “Maybe I want a bit of manhandling,” Bucky said, low and husky into his ear. 

Now there were fingertips under Steve’s t-shirt. “Maybe I want someone to put me in my place,” Bucky said. He paused a moment to kiss Steve deep and dirty before adding against Steve’s lips. “Maybe I need an alpha.”

It was Steve’s turn to shudder. Lord help him, it was going to be one of _those_ nights. He mentally crossed himself and sent up a prayer because there was no guarantee he was going to survive the night. Ever since he and Bucky had started indulging their new kink, it had become quickly apparent that abo play turned them both into the wild beasts they were supposed to be roleplaying. Now all Bucky needed to do was say the word and Steve’s blood would start boiling.

So considering Steve was already extremely hot under the collar from Bucky being a colossal tease, it was no surprise to either of them when Steve literally growled and practically bolted from the club, dragging an elated Bucky by the wrist behind him.

 

“Now what’s gotten into _you_?” Bucky gloated, grabbing Steve by the shoulders and reeling him in. 

Steve growled and attempted to shut Bucky up with an assault on his mouth paired with a hand down Bucky’s pants. He would have used his other hand to knead at Bucky’s ass but Steve was currently trying to open the front door with that one.

“Fuck, alpha,” Bucky groaned when Steve gave his cock a long languid stroke. Bucky rutted up into Steve’s hand. “Oh shit. Fuck.”

“That’s the plan,” Steve managed to say in between heavy breaths, his hand still working furiously to open the door to their apartment. It was hard to think with Bucky doing his best to distract him. A few heated kisses later he hummed in triumph as they almost tumbled through the doorway.

Bucky backed off to let Steve shut and lock the door but in an interesting turn of events, Bucky had moved quite a bit away by the time Steve turned a back around. Bucky gave Steve a bare second to drink in the sight of him all debauched and messy before he winked and bolted.

“Gonna make you earn it,” Bucky called over his shoulder as he ran. He paused at the door to their room to strip his shirt off and crook a finger at Steve. “Come and get it, alpha.”

Steve, normally precise and graceful, made his way through the apartment like the proverbial bull in a china shop. Knocking into furniture and banging off the walls to get to Bucky. To get to his omega.

By the time he finally got to their room Buck was still wriggling his way out of his obscenely tight jeans, cursing as they got caught on his thick muscled thighs, thighs Steve wanted to pay homage to. This sight only fueled the impatience burning in Steve so he found himself stripping at record speed and rushing towards his prize.

“Holy--!!” was all Bucky got out as Steve tackled him to the bed. “Steve, wait!! My jeans---”

The jeans in question were quickly ripped from Bucky’s legs. Normally Steve would be worried about such an aggressive display but he could clearly see from the wet patch on Bucky’s underwear that the show of force was much appreciated. At least he could see until the underwear met the same fate, leaving them both naked.

Still playing the part, Steve manhandled Bucky so he was underneath him. They made out like they’d been apart for months, all hot mouths, teeth, and rough hands. At one point Steve started to worry that he was being a bit too rough as he pressed Bucky deeper and deeper into the mattress but his worry soon turned out to be pointless.

Because Bucky gave as good as he got.

Somehow they ended up in a battle, though neither of them seemed to know for what. Bucky rolled him onto his back only to begin wrestling him so that Steve was on top of him again, covering him completely as they writhed and kissed and gasped. It seemed like they wrestled for ages before Bucky finally went pliant beneath him.

“Mmm...fuck me,” Bucky whined, rubbing his leaking cock up against Steve’s thigh. He grabbed two handfuls of Steve’s ass and pulled him in. “Fuck me please, alpha.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Steve rumbled, forcing himself away from Bucky’s body long enough to rummage through the drawer. “I’m gonna take real good care of my sweet omega.”

Lube in hand, Steve roughly rolled Bucky onto his side much before pressing up against him. He shivered when his dick rubbed between the cleft of Bucky’s ass, making both of them moan. Steve poured a more than generous amount of lube into his hand before forcing his hand between Bucky’s thighs, slathering them and making them slippery.

“Look at how wet my omega is,” Steve said, feeding the fantasy. He rubbed his hand between Bucky’s thighs purposefully putting pressure on the space behind Bucky’s balls. Bucky gasped and groaned, catching on to what Steve planned. “So eager and wet and ready. Did being tossed around by your big strong alpha turned you on?”

“Yes! So hot,” Bucky whined. He reached back blindly and tugged on Steve’s hip. “Need you to fuck me. Fill me up and claim me.”

Shit and if that wasn’t the fucking hottest thing ever.

Too on edge to drag it out any further, Steve pulled his hand free and guided his throbbing cock to the slippery space between Bucky’s thighs. He nearly went cross eyed as he slid in and he fought hard not to come immediately, especially when Bucky clamped his thighs around him.

“Oh shit. So tight for me,” Steve praised, pulling Bucky back to meet him as he started thrusting. “My perfect omega. So tight and perfect for your alpha.”

“Ohh,” Bucky keened, grinding back just as wildly as Steve was rutting forward. Everything was so hot and slick, Steve was barely able to contain himself. “So good, alpha. Love it when you fuck me with your thick cock.” 

Steve made a fist for Bucky to thrust into with his lube covered hand, relishing the broken moan this pulled out of him. There was no more talking; they were too busy desperately writhing against each other, chasing the fantasy that made them crazy with lust. Steve could feel Bucky’s rolling hips start to lose rhythm.

“Gonna come for me?” Steve asked, grinning maniacally into the crook of Bucky’s shoulder. He gave a teasing bite to the muscle under his lips. “Gonna come around your alpha’s cock like a good omega?”

“Yes-yes-oh--fuuuck,” Bucky moaned, hips jolting up into the tunnel of Steve’s hand before his body went taut. Steve felt Bucky’s dick pulse in his hand as he came with a hoarse cry. 

Steve, long past the point of restraint, gripped Bucky by the hip tight enough to bruise and held him in place as he fucked Bucky’s thighs wildly for a few more moments. Then his world exploded in a rush of heat and sparks that left his entire body limp and he collapsed next to Bucky with a huff.

 

“Hoooly fuck,” Bucky said breathlessly a few minutes later. He turned to look at Steve, his eyes wide. “That was so fucking hot!”

“Mmhmm,” Steve replied, still brain dead from that fantastic orgasm. He blinked heavily and watched without really comprehending as Bucky sluggishly cleaned the majority of the mess off them with a pair of discarded underwear (Steve’s, Steve noticed with an indignant wrinkle of his nose). 

Steve didn’t have the brain power to protest though, especially once Bucky shimmied up against his side and covered them both up. Warm, sated, and with Bucky in his arms, Steve began to drift off but before he could complete go under, Bucky’s voice cut through the quiet of their room.

“I don’t know what got into either of us tonight,” he said through a yawn, “but I hope it happens again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the next part of my non-abo abo series!


End file.
